This invention relates to an oven door of the type incorporating a window means through which the oven interior may be viewed when the door is in closed position to observe the advance of the cooking process.
It has heretofore been the common practice to provide a double-glazed window unit for the oven door embodying inner and outer transparent glass panels mounted in spaced, parallel relation in a metal supporting frame. The two glass panels are secured in fixed position in the frame to provide a substantially dead-air space therebetween. This type of window unit has the serious objection that neither glass panel can be removed for replacement or to permit cleaning of the inner surfaces of said panels without first removing the entire window unit from the oven door and substantially completely disassembling the same.
It has been proposed to overcome this problem by mounting the two glass panels in separate frames, with the outer frame being independently hinged so that the outer glass panel can be swung relative to the inner glass panel to permit access to the space between said panels. However, none of the known devices of this type have fully satisfactorily solved this problem. Thus, such a device has the serious disadvantages of increased weight, greater number of parts, relatively high cost and poor aesthetics.